Beginning
by releni
Summary: They met one Saturday afternoon. Kagami Taiga/Akashi Seijuurou; set after Winter Cup; written in 2014.


**Beginning**

It was just a coincidence.

He could easily ignore him. He could turn around and walk away, but before he could stop himself he calls out to him loudly enough for other customers to look around for the source of commotion.

"Akashi!"

Akashi Seijuurou is standing few steps away from him, dressed in simple black trousers and a dark blue hoodie with red and white stripes on its sleeves. A small black sports bag is slung over his shoulder. Akashi's hand is reaching towards the shelf with sports shoes, but upon hearing his name, he lowers it and turns around. His red bangs are slightly longer than they were the last time Kagami saw him at Winter Cup.

"Kagami Taiga," Akashi acknowledges him with a simple nod. Then he starts to glare at anyone who is eyeing them curiously thanks to Kagami's loud exclamation.

"What're you doing here?" Kagami asks quickly before Akashi scares everyone away, as he walks toward him, stopping only a step away.

Akashi redirects his gaze to Kagami's face. He needs to tilt his head up a bit and upon realizing it, his lips press tightly together and a tiny wrinkle appears between his brows. "I'm buying new shoes," Akashi states in a voice that suggests that he thinks very lowly of Kagami's intelligence.

Kagami rolls his eyes.

"No, I mean in Tokyo. Don't you live in Kyoto?"

"If you expect an answer, you need to ask a right question first," Akashi says, "one that doesn't allow multiple interpretations." Akashi breaks their eye contact and reaches for a shoe he was looking at before Kagami interrupted him. "I study in Kyoto. Our family's main house is in Tokyo," he adds and returns the shoe back on its place. Then he starts to scan the other side of the aisle.

In Winter, Rakuzan lost to Seirin. During their match Kagami understood that Akashi really doesn't play in order to win. Akashi plays, because he is certain of the victory. The first three quarters almost looked like Akashi had been showing off. And Kagami would lie if he said he wasn't impressed at times.

Under other circumstances, Kagami could possibly admire Akashi. His skills showed how much training he had to go through. No one was that good just because they had the ability. No, Kagami was well aware that Akashi had to train hard, like anybody else who was striving for a victory. His speed, his accuracy, they were all hard earned. No one could dunk just because they wished for it. Not when one was only one hundred and seventy-three centimeters tall. Most of the times, you couldn't even achieve that if you trained hard.

In the end, it was Akashi's strong belief that he was absolute and therefore invincible that led to his downfall. When Kagami had looked back at the match, he realized that Akashi had panicked. In the first half of the last quarter, Kagami managed to overtake him twice in a row, which caused Akashi to make risky and rash decisions that more often than not hadn't worked in Rakuzan's favour. Seeing their captain losing his composure and making mistakes, caused the rest of Rakuzan's players to lose their concentration as well. And Seirin didn't hesitate to use the momentum to attack with everything they had got and end the match as victors.

Whenever Akashi glanced Kagami's way, Kagami could see the murderous and dark sparks in them directed at him.

Although Akashi had come up to Kuroko to exchange few words with him as a way to congratulate him on Seirin's victory, on Kuroko's victory, he only acknowledged Kagami with a small nod, a dark, unreadable look in his eyes.

Akashi's almost friendly behaviour now is therefore unsettling.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day?" Akashi's words bring him back.

Kagami blinks and shakes his head to clear it. Akashi is standing with his back turned to Kagami, eyes fixated on shoes in front of him.

"Are you really Akashi?" Kagami asks and as soon as the words leave his mouth he wants to swallow them back.

Akashi doesn't think this question is worth his time.

"Um, you know," Kagami waves his right hand helplessly, "you aren't acting like yourself?" It comes out as an uncertain question rather than a statement.

Akashi turns around. He studies Kagami's face for a while and then asks: "Should I ask someone for scissors then?" His face is blank, voice even.

"What? Why?" Kagami feels confused. He has no idea why Akashi just changed the subject and what do... his eyes go wide. "Did you just make a joke?"

Once again, Akashi chooses to ignore him and returns to the task of picking out new sports shoes for himself. After a while, Kagami follows his example, still a little bit in awe.

In fifteen minutes, both of them are done. Because Kagami's usual brand stopped producing the line he liked, he follows Akashi's suggestion and chooses a brand Akashi recommends. The same one Akashi is buying.

"Hey, what're you doing after this?" Kagami asks, surprising himself a bit, when they're standing in a line waiting for their turn to pay. Akashi's company is startlingly not bad, even though Kagami doesn't feel completely at ease around him. Akashi, while maintaining a relatively normal conversation – monologue, if Kagami is being completely honest – about different brands of sports shoes, still has a strong aura around him and his eyes are as piercing as he remembers.

"Why?" Akashi turns around. The closeness makes him tilt his head up. His lips press together and an annoyed expression flashes across his face.

"Never mind," says Kagami when he sees the look on Akashi's face.

"Why?" Akashi repeats firmly.

"Just..." Kagami says, unsure, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks over the top of Akashi's head, eyes focusing on a plant sitting on the counter next to the cash register. "Do you want to play one-on-one?" He isn't sure what made him ask, but he wants to face Akashi again. One game isn't enough. It will never be enough, even if the chances to win against Akashi when he's on his own are pretty low.

Akashi doesn't answer. Kagami starts to feel that he made a mistake. Why does he always talk before he can think about his words? The silence is becoming uncomfortable. Kagami shifts his foot and glances down at Akashi. He's surprised to see Akashi's eyes fixated on his face. When Akashi notices Kagami's looking at him again, he finally talks: "Where did your boldness go?" Akashi turns around again without adding anything else.

Kagami clenches his teeth. Annoying.

"Let's play a game, Akashi!" Kagami demands, loudly, not noticing that Akashi is already standing in front of the cash register. The young woman behind the counter gives Kagami a slightly amused look. Kagami wants to smack something down. Or someone.

Akashi pays and accepts the plastic bag with his purchase and looks back over his shoulder, a shadow of a smile gracing his lips. He says nothing and starts walking swiftly towards the exit.

"Annoying bastard," Kagami growls angrily. He makes his purchase as quickly as possible and hurries after Akashi. When he catches up to him, Akashi is standing before the exit from the shopping centre, contemplative look on his face. The sky outside is dark grey and huge plops of water are falling down from the sky.

"It looks like we'll have to postpone it," Akashi remarks when Kagami stops beside him.

"Tch."

"We don't have a ball with us either," Akashi continues. "We can play tomorrow if the weather is acceptable."

That was unexpected.

"It has to be in the morning," Akashi adds, glancing up at Kagami. "I'm returning to Kyoto in the afternoon."

Did Akashi just make plans with him for another day?

"Yeah, sure," Kagami says quickly. "There's a court near the place I live. We can meet there."

A short silence falls between them.

"In case it escaped your notice," Akashi says, "I have no idea where you live."

Kagami blinks. Then laughs.

"Right, sorry."

Kagami tells the address to Akashi, who types it down into his cell phone.

"Give me your number," Akashi orders without looking up from the screen. "I'll come by around nine," he announces in a tone that doesn't allow Kagami to protest. It's a good thing tomorrow is Sunday and he didn't make any plans yet.

Kagami's phone vibrates. He pulls it out and looks at the unknown number.

"It's mine," Akashi informs him.

Kagami contemplates if he should save it under _annoying bastard_ , but in the end decides for a simple _Akashi_. On bad days, he could mistake the number for Aomine... or Kise. Not that he expects Akashi to actually call him.

XXXXX

It's half past nine when Kagami's doorbell rings. He opens the door quickly, angrily, face furious. Akashi is standing on the other side, completely calm and unapologetic.

"Good morning," Akashi greets him.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," Kagami snarls. His knuckles turn white from the sheer force he's gripping the door frame.

"I'm here now," Akashi states and shifts his sports bag a little. "May I leave it here?"

"What?"

"May I leave my things here?" Akashi repeats slowly as if he's talking to a small child. A slow small child.

"Whatever," Kagami grunts and takes Akashi's bag from him, putting it on top of a wooden chest on his left. With a bang. Then he sits down to put on his shoes. He gets up and takes the basketball ball. "Let's go."

They're silent on their way to the street court. It helps Kagami to calm down. The court isn't far, but Akashi's presence by his side makes the journey seem much longer than when he's alone. Granted, he often runs there in order to warm himself up.

Kagami glances at Akashi, who walks beside him, but a step ahead of him, as if to say, I won't, under any circumstances, be seen walking behind you. Kagami is almost sure that Akashi looked up the position of the court on the Internet before, because he never hesitates when they come across a crossroad. Akashi walks with a certain elegance in his steps, his back is straight, shoulders relaxed, head held high. He's looking straight ahead, seemingly not aware that he's being observed. Kagami is sure he knows.

When they reach the court, there are two young boys, maybe around eight, practising their shoots.

"They will never be better than average," Akashi breaks the silence that existed ever since they left Kagami's apartment complex.

"Does it matter?" Kagami asks, eyes fixed on a taller boy, who just made a shot. The boy cries out happily and grins at his friend. "They're having fun." An image of him and Tatsuya flashes in front of his eyes. He smiles fondly at the memory. "Let's play, Akashi!" Without thinking, he punches Akashi on the shoulder urging him along and sprints under the basketball net; the one the two boys aren't using.

"Come on!" Kagami calls out to him, a feral grin on his face. For a short moment, Akashi touches the spot Kagami punched, then he follows him. "The first one who scores ten points, wins!" Kagami announces when Akashi joins him.

Akashi's lips curl into a predatory smile.

XXXXX

"I thought you would be more aggressive," Kagami says when both of them are sitting down on a grass, faces flushed, their pulse still pounding from the game. It was quick and intense and Akashi won 10:8.

"Why?" Akashi asks as he turns to look at Kagami. His hair is dishevelled and there's a dirty smudge on his cheek.

"Revenge," Kagami shrugs. "Or something."

It gets quiet. Kagami probably shouldn't bring Akashi's loss up, but he feels like it needs to be addressed. Or at least acknowledged. Otherwise the air between them will stay awkward and he won't be able to relax unless they're in the middle of a basketball game. And they can't always be in the middle of a basketball game.

Sometimes, when Kagami hangs out with Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko, they start to reminisce about their middle school years, bringing up small events they buried deep down during their first year of high school, when neither of them allowed himself to dwell on the past. Winter Cup changed that and they're now trying to fix their friendship, using Kagami's apartment for gatherings, to Kagami's frustration. Midorima comes by from time to time, Murasakibara came for a visit with Tatsuya during New Year. The only one who still isn't in contact with them is Akashi and sometimes it's painfully obvious that all of them are missing him in various degrees when their talk about the past is centred on him – remember that time at the school festival when he was going around and won every contest? Only Akashicchi could pull off a white yukata. Remember how he used to nag us about food? Remember how he got all disgruntled when a puppy didn't listen to him?

They never address the fact he lost.

"I'll get revenge when we'll be facing Seirin again," Akashi finally says, voice quiet, but firm. "Don't expect to win against Rakuzan again."

The tension in his shoulders Kagami wasn't even aware of loosens. There's something about the way Akashi said it that makes Kagami feel like everything is alright, that Akashi already came to terms with his loss. Perhaps the fact Akashi agreed on the one-on-one is a sign of his change as well.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kagami grins. "But we're gonna be the ones who win!"

"You think too highly of yourself again," Akashi informs him, but it's said lightly, without any force.

 _Do I?_ Kagami wants to say, but decides to hold it back.

"I'm surprised," he says instead. "I thought you saw me as your enemy."

"Don't misunderstand. I do," Akashi confirms as he stands up, facing away. "We both aim for the same thing. We both crave victory. Before," he pauses, "it was a matter of course. Now, I can't get careless. It was a good opportunity to see how much you've improved."

"Hm, you know what I think?" Kagami asks. "You should add a word rival to your vocabulary. Anyway, you're going already?"

"No," Akashi replies, bending down for a ball. "I was thinking about another round."

"Great!" Kagami jumps up to his feet.

Before they can move themselves to the court, the two young boys from earlier come up to them.

"Excuse me," the taller one of them says, "are you going to play again?"

"Yeah," Kagami nods.

"Cool," the boy grins at his friend. "It was really awesome," the boy looks at Akashi, "when you made that huge guy fall on his ass. Will you show us again?"

Kagami stills, an annoyed grunt escapes his mouth. During their game, Akashi made him lose his balance twice; at the beginning, probably to show that he's the one who's going to dominate the game, and the second time was right before he shot his tenth point. Kagami thinks that the boys aren't right in their heads if that was the most awesome thing for them. And not his dunks.

There's a soft chuckle on his right. An amused smile plays about Akashi's lips as he looks at Kagami.

"What's so funny?" Kagami growls. "It fucking hurts, you know?"

"Language," Akashi reprimands him, his smile disappearing. "Now," he turns to the boys, watching them closely. "I will show you again."

"Yay!"

"Oi! Why do you sound so happy, brats?"

XXXXX

Kagami is leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water, when Akashi walks inside, his street clothes gone. Instead he's wearing a light brown vest, with a white collar shirt underneath it, buttoned up to the top, and dark grey slacks. His sleeves are rolled up and he's sporting a silver watch on his left hand. When he moves, Kagami can see a dark brown leather belt with silver buckle peeking at him from under the vest.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Kagami asks when Akashi stops two steps away from him and takes a full glass of water Kagami prepared for him while he was changing.

"No," Akashi turns down the invitation, eyeing the pot with a beef curry for a brief moment. "My chauffeur will be here soon."

Akashi sips on his water. An awkward silence spreads between them.

"You know," Kagami says after a while, "we could do it again sometime."

"We could," Akashi agrees slowly, thoughtful. "However, I have no plans to visit Tokyo any time soon."

Kagami's disappointment must show on his face, because Akashi, to Kagami's surprise, adds: „If I find myself in Tokyo without anything better to do, I'll give you a call." Even though the words make it seem like Kagami would be the last person for Akashi to spend his time with, his tone implies it's a promise and Kagami decides to take it that way.

"I had fun today."

He wants Akashi to know.

Akashi sips on the water again. Kagami can almost swear that there's a small smile playing about Akashi's lips, hiding behind the rim.

"Thank you," Akashi says, when he finishes his drink and puts the glass down. Kagami thinks he understands. It isn't a thank you for the drink.

As Akashi walks towards the exit, he starts to button up his sleeves. Kagami follows him and watches as he pulls out brown shoes from his bag and puts those he came in inside. The sound of the zipper seems unexpectedly loud. He lifts the sports bag, but doesn't sling it over his shoulder.

Akashi looks up, a slightly annoyed expression Kagami is now familiar with and associates with 'how dare you look down on me' flashes across his face. If Akashi didn't have such a strong presence, doubled with his current attire, Kagami wouldn't hesitate to think about it as almost endearing. But he doesn't. Akashi is anything but endearing.

"Don't forget to add vegetables to your lunch," Akashi says, opening the front door. Before Kagami can come up with a retort, the door closes with a soft thud.

"Bastard," Kagami growls as he walks back inside.

While he's waiting for his beef curry to reheat, he quickly prepares a simple vegetable salad.


End file.
